1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a video encoding device and/or an encoder.
2. Description of the Related Art
The demand for high-resolution, high-quality images such as high definition (HD) and ultra-high definition (UHD) images has increased, and high-performance video compression techniques for processing such high-resolution, high-quality images have been used.
Recently, mobile devices such as mobile phones, smart phones, and the like have been widely used, and research has been conducted into ways to efficiently compress high-resolution, high-quality images even in mobile devices having a small size and having a limited environment of use such as the use of batteries.
Also, there has been an increasing tendency to encode images at high frame rates or frames per second (FPS). However, currently, images may be encoded only at limited frame rates, and it is difficult to encode images at high frame rates by using a single encoder.
By using a plurality of encoders, images can be encoded at high frame rates. However, when multiple encoders are used, the size of an entire encoding device increases, and the size of a device having the encoding device embedded therein also increases.